Falmer (Skyrim)
Falmer - ślepe stworzenie pochodzące od dawnej rasy Śnieżnych Elfów rządzącej przed wiekami Skyrim. Dziś oślepione i wykrzywione przez mutacje żyją w licznych jaskiniach i dwemerowych ruinach na terenie dawnego królestwa swych przodków. Swój brak wzroku nadrabiają wrażliwością innych zmysłów takich jak słuch. Wygląd Poza ślepotą, Falmerowie odróżniają się od innych elfów pod wieloma względami. Mimo że ich przodków cechowała blada śnieżnobiała karnacja, skóra Falmerów przybiera zgniłoróżowawy odcień. Bardzo rzadko posiadają jakiekolwiek owłosienie, właściwie tylko płeć żeńska charakteryzuje się posiadaniem włosów. Nosy są w zaniku, a ich uszy stały się większe niż w przypadku innych elfów, by mogły się orientować w środowisku za pomocą swego słuchu. Dziś ich twarz jest bardziej podobna do nietoperzy niż humanoida. Przyjmują pokurczoną postawę, prawie nigdy nie podnosząc się z tej pozycji. Odziewają się zwykle w prymitywne odzienia ze skóry oraz ciemnogranatową zbroję wykonywaną z chityny chaurusów, która przez wzgląd na owadzie pochodzenie przybiera takowy styl, wygiętych i ostrych krawędzi. Zmysły W wyniku zaniku oczu, Falmerowie wykształcili sobie dobry słuch. Zdolny w skradaniu ma trudności w ominięciu tych stworzeń, a czar Niewidzialności rzucony na siebie nie ma na nich najmniejszego wpływu, pomaga natomiast zaklęcie Wyciszenia. Jednak już wyjątkowo wytrenowany w sztuce skradania, staje się dla Falmerów całkowicie niedostrzegalnym. Zachowanie Terytorium Żyją grupami w małych wioskach znajdujących się w jaskiniach oraz starych dwemerowych miastach pod powierzchnią ziemi, gdzie wiecznie strzegą swojego terytorium oraz czasem wychodzą na wojnę przeciwko dwemerowym mechanizmom, z którymi nierzadko się stykają biorąc pod uwagę miejsce swego zamieszkania, świadczy to o możliwym ciągłym rozwoju przez powiększanie swojego terytorium. Społeczeństwo W swych plemionach mają wyspecjalizowane jednostki takie jak wojownik, łucznik i szaman oraz mag zbrojny, najlepiej wytrenowane jednostki otrzymują najlepsze wyposażenie, poza szamanami. W ich społeczności dokonuje się podział na płcie, gdyż kobiety mogą bronić plemion tylko jak posiadają talent do magii, tylko one stają się szamanami, natomiast mężczyźni najczęściej pełnią funkcję wojownika, czasem łucznika, a gdy okaże się że posiadają magiczne zdolności mogą stać się magami zbrojnymi. Hodowla i pożywienie Falmerowie hodują chaurusy, śnieżne pająki i ślizgacze. Najważniejszym zwierzęciem hodowlanym są oczywiście chaurusy, z których pozyskują chitynę, ich główny surowiec. Ważnym zwierzęciem są śnieżne pająki, gdyż jedyne nie są hodowane w ogóle dla mięsa tylko dla obrony plemienia Falmerów, świadczy to o dość posuniętym poziomie rozwoju. Zarówno chaurusy jak i szczury przez swoją agresję są często przydatne w obronie, ale są głównie źródłem pożywienia dla plemienia i są one często trzymane w specjalnie do tego wykonanych zagrodach, choć często spotyka się je spacerujące wolno po falmerskim terytorium. Chaurusy oprócz swego mięsa i chityny oferują również swym hodowcom swoje jaja, które często można spotkać zebrane w szałasach Falmerów. Częstym widokiem w pobliżu miejsc pobytu Falmerów jak i na ich stołach są świecące grzyby, możliwe jest że albo umieszczają swoje siedliska w ich pobliżu by móc mieć stały do nich dostęp, albo znają tajniki ich hodowli. Używają ich albo do alchemii, albo też i jako pożywienie. Technika Absolutnie całe rzemiosło Falmerów opiera się na pancerzu chaurusa, od ubioru, przez uzbrojenie po materiał budowlany. Szałasy są wykonane z prętów pokrytych pancerzem chaurusa jak i zwykłą skórą, podobnie z ogrodzeniami, w których trzymane są zwierzęta, system tuneli po których poruszają się Falmerowie, i z którego mogą znienacka wyskoczyć na wroga, również wykonany jest z tego samego materiału. Podobnie jest ze skrzyniami czasem spotykanymi w ich otoczeniu oraz ze znajdujących się często w chatach stołach. Ostatecznie są oni zdolni tworzyć trwałe mosty nie używając wiele poza wspomnianą chityną. Istnieją również prymitywne mechanizmy, takie jak zmyślne wrota wykonane z odnóży chaurusów, podobnie się rzecz ma z pułapkami, które modelują tak by przypominały trzy pazury i gwałtownie przecięły istotę, której się nadarzyło ją aktywować. Posiadają oni zdolność zakładania zamków, choć wyglądają one jak zwykłe zamki znalezione wśród ras rozumnych z powierzchni, więc możliwe że albo zostały skradzione, albo znalezione wśród odpadków ze świata powierzchni. Potrafią wykonywać z chityn pełny rynsztunek: buty, pancerze, rękawice, hełmy, miecze, topory wojenne, tarcze, łuki i strzały. Typy Wojownik Noszą Falmerską tarczę i Falmerski miecz lub Naostrzony falmerski miecz, Falmerski topór wojenny albo Naostrzony falmerski topór wojenny. Falmer o poziomie 22 lub wyższym (poza bojówkarzami) będzie również nosił Falmerski hełm. Ponadto: * 50% szans na noszenie przy sobie zależnej od poziomu ilości złota. * 75% szans na noszenie przy sobie klejnotów, rud, przedmiotów z dwemerowego metalu, składniki, łopatę lub kilof, lub trucizny osłabienia zdrowia. * Może również posiadać Uszy Falmera (jedno w 50% przypadków, drugie w 25%). * Falmer o poziomie 15 lub wyższym ma 50% szans posiadania mikstury uzdrowienia (Mistrzowie Cieni i bojówkarze zawsze je posiadają. Jeśli zainstalowany jest dodatek The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard, Falmerowie — Przyczajeni, Falmerowie — Ponurzy Czyhający, i Falmerowie — Mistrzowie Cienia, mogą się pojawić albo z domyślnym ekwipunkiem wymienionym powyżej, albo z tą samą ciężką zbroją jaką noszą Falmerscy bojówkarze. Falmerscy bojówkarze posiadają ten zestaw zbroi: * Buty: 25% szans na Wzmocnione falmerskie buty lub Ciężkie falmerskie buty. * Pancerz: 75% szans na Wzmocniony falmerski pancerz lub Ciężki falmerski pancerz. * Rękawice: 25% szans na Wzmocnione falmerskie rękawice lub Ciężkie falmerskie rękawice. * Hełm: Wzmocniony falmerski hełm lub Ciężki falmerski hełm. Bossowie wojownicy Bossowie mają ten sam ekwipunek i łup jak wojownicy wymienieni powyżej, ale pojawiają się na wyższych poziomach. Łucznicy Noszą Falmerskie łuki i 12 Falmerskich strzał, i mają szansę na posiadanie małej ilości innych strzał (każdej jakości). Łucznicy na poziomie 1 noszą również Falmerski miecz, a każdy na poziomie 22 lub wyższym posiada Falmerski hełm. Ponadto: * 50% szans na noszenie przy sobie zależnej od poziomu ilości złota. * 75% szans na noszenie przy sobie klejnotów, rud, przedmiotów z Dwemerowego metalu, składniki, łopatę lub kilof, lub trucizny osłabienia zdrowia. * Może również posiadać Uszy Falmera (jedno w 50% przypadków, drugie w 25%). Jeśli zainstalowany jest Dawnguard, Falmerowie — Przyczajeni, Falmerowie — Ponurzy Czyhający, i Falmerowie — Mistrzowie Cienia, mogą się pojawić albo z domyślnym ekwipunkiem wymienionym powyżej, albo z tą samą ciężką zbroją jaką noszą Falmerscy bojówkarze. Falmerscy bojówkarze posiadają ten zestaw zbroi: * Buty: 25% szans na Wzmocnione falmerskie buty lub Ciężkie falmerskie buty. * Pancerz: 75% szans na Wzmocniony falmerski pancerz lub Ciężki falmerski pancerz. * Rękawice: 25% szans na Wzmocnione falmerskie rękawice lub Ciężkie falmerskie rękawice. * Hełm: Wzmocniony falmerski hełm lub Ciężki falmerski hełm. Szamani Choć nie znają zaklęcia Spętany miecz, wszyscy go posiadają z następującymi zaklęciami: Wypędzenie przywołanych, Pułapka duszy (5 sekund), i Odpędzenie wskrzeszonych nieumarłych (efekt Odpędzenia nieumarłych). Szamani nie noszą zbroi. Ponadto: * 50% szans na noszenie przy sobie zależnej od poziomu ilości złota. * 75% szans na noszenie przy sobie klejnotów, rud, przedmiotów z Dwemerowego metalu, składniki, łopatę lub kilof, lub trucizny osłabienia zdrowia. * Może również posiadać Uszy Falmera (jedno w 50% przypadków, drugie w 25%). Jeśli zainstalowany jest Dawnguard, zaczną pojawiać się nieuzbrojeni Falmerscy bojówkarze, posiadają albo Spętany miecz lub kostur Ognistych pocisków, Lodowych kolców lub Błyskawic. Magowie zbrojni Noszą albo Falmerski miecz lub Naostrzony Falmerski miecz, Falmerski topór wojenny, Albo Naostrzony falmerski topór wojenny, nie noszą tarczy. Falmerowie z poziomu 22 lub wyższego (poza bojówkarzami) będą dodatkowo nosić Falmerski Hełm. Ponadto: * 50% szans na noszenie przy sobie zależnej od poziomu ilości złota. * 75% szans na noszenie przy sobie klejnotów, rud, przedmiotów z Dwemerowego metalu, składniki, łopatę lub kilof, lub trucizny osłabienia zdrowia. * Może również posiadać Uszy Falmera (jedno w 50% przypadków, drugie w 25%). Jeśli zainstalowany jest Dawnguard, Falmerowie — Przyczajeni, Falmerowie — Ponurzy Czyhający, i Falmerowie — Mistrzowie Cienia, mogą się pojawić albo z domyślnym ekwipunkiem wymienionym powyżej, albo z tą samą ciężką zbroją jaką noszą Falmerscy bojówkarze. Falmerscy bojówkarze posiadają ten zestaw zbroi: * Buty: 25% szans na Wzmocnione falmerskie buty lub Ciężkie falmerskie buty. * Pancerz: 75% szans na Wzmocniony falmerski pancerz lub Ciężki falmerski pancerz. * Rękawice: 25% szans na Wzmocnione falmerskie rękawice lub Ciężkie falmerskie rękawice. * Hełm: Wzmocniony falmerski hełm lub Ciężki falmerski hełm. Bossowie magowie zbrojni Bossowie mają ten sam ekwipunek i łup jak wojownicy wymienieni powyżej, ale pojawiają się na wyższych poziomach. Dziki FalmerDG Dzikich Falmerów można spotkać w Grocie Zmierzchania, małej jaskini w Zapomnianej Dolinie z dodatkiem The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard. Nie noszą żadnych broni czy zbroi, ale mogą posiadać: * 50% szans na noszenie przy sobie zależnej od poziomu ilości złota. * 75% szans na noszenie przy sobie klejnotów, rud, przedmiotów z dwemerowego metalu, składniki, łopatę lub kilof, lub trucizny osłabienia zdrowia. * Może również posiadać Uszy Falmera (jedno w 50% przypadków, dwa w 25%). Zamarznięty FalmerDG Zamarzniętych Falmerów można spotkać w dodatku The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard i znaleźć ich w Wewnętrznym Sanktuarium w Zapomnianej Dolinie. Wszystkie są właściwie dzikimi Falmerami zamkniętymi w lodzie. Są wrażliwi na ataki ogniowe i mają 100% odporności na zimno. Zamarznięty falmerski wampir Są absolutnie nieuzbrojeni Zamarznięty falmerski szaman Choć nie znają zaklęcia Spętany miecz, wszyscy go posiadają z następującymi zaklęciami: Wypędzenie przywołanych, Pułapka duszy (5 sekund), and Odpędzenie wskrzeszonych nieumarłych (efekt Odpędzenia nieumarłych). Szamani nie noszą zbroi. Choć posiadają zależną od poziomu ilość złota i innych przedmiotów, wszystkie są roztrzaskiwane po śmierci, więc nie ma po nich szczątek do przeszukania. Znane miejsca zamieszkania * Alftand * Czarna Przystań * Głębiny Chłodnego Wiatru * Grota ZmierzchaniaDG * Przełęcz Czarnego Ruczaju * Szczelina Zaranna * Zapomniana Dolina * Mroźna Otchłań * Ponura Rubież * Irkngthand * Kagrenzel * Ostoja Kłamcy * Jaskinia Niknącego Echa * Mzulft * Nchuand-Zel * Mzinchaleft * Przeprawa Tolvalda * Raldbthar * Jaskinia Skrzącej Mgły * Mroczna Jama * Jaskina Poronień Powiązane zadania * U nieba bram * Okno do świata duchów (Odnalezienie niezwykłegoDG) Ciekawostki * Mimo bycia Merami, Falmerowie mają białe dusze, co może oznaczać że ich degeneracja doprowadziła do tego, że według zasady ustanowionej przez Gildię Magów nie kwalifikują się jako istoty rozumne. * Przypominają stworzenia z "Zejścia", horroru z 2005 roku. Oba stworzenia żyją w jaskiniach, są blade, łyse, ślepe, polują za pomocą wykrywania dźwięku i mają podobną do nietoperza twarz. * W Nchuand-Zel występuje mały Falmer, koło połowy metra, wszystkie jego statystyki są takie same, tak samo jak i posiadane przedmioty. Walczy on z Krasnoludzkim centurionem. Możliwe, że został dodany by iluzorycznie zwiększyć rozmiar maszyny. * Paladyn Rycerz-Paladyn Gelebor twierdzi, iż Falmerowie ewoluują i że są w stanie bardziej się ucywilizować. Sugeruje to możliwość pojawienia się rozumnych Falmerów w następnych częściach gier, lub może nawet pół-śnieżne elfy. Błędy * W Nchuand-Zel zdarza się, że zabity Falmer po prostu zastyga w pozie przed śmiercią, nie da się go wtedy przeszukać. Krzyk Nieugięta Siła może to naprawić. Galeria Falmer (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna falmera Falmer 2 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna falmera Falmer 3 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna falmera Falmer 4 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna falmera Falmer ujeżdzający Chaurusa 2 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg| Grafika koncepcyjna Falmera ujeżdzającego Chaurusa Jaskinia Falmerów (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Jaskiń zamieszkiwanych przez Falmerów Falmerskie zbroje (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 2 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 3 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 4 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 5 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 6 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 7 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 8 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 9 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 10 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 11 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 12 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 13 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Falmerska zbroja 14 (Conceptart) by Adam Adamowicz.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Falmerskiego uzbrojenia Zobacz też * Więcej szczegółów dotyczących Falmerów znajdziesz w artykule: Śnieżny Elf Nawigacja de:Falmer (Skyrim) en:Falmer (Skyrim) es:Falmer (Skyrim) it:Falmer (Skyrim) ru:Фалмер (существо) uk:Фалмер (істота) Kategoria:Skyrim: Stworzenia